Preparatoria de Dramas
by DarkWrath
Summary: Epoca actual. Los chicos de avatar van a una preparatoria sin esperar algunos sucesos inesperados. Amor. Mucho Drama. En el proceso no era para niños . .Uu! Taang. Tokka. Zutara. Jetara. Demas.
1. Chapter 1

**No me pertenecen los personajes de Avatar ni el programa. Es un fic tipo escuela con todos los dramas, amores y desamores, "aventuras" y demas en este. Habra Tokka. Taang. Zutara. Entre otros. S: Quiza haya lemmon despues. Mucho drama. Si tengo mas de 5 reviews continuare el fic. Toph no sera ciega. O no todavia.**

--

Toph, la chica de 16 años se miraba al espejo, sus ojos verdes vivos veian su reflejo, ya no era una niña y estaba preparada para ir a su nueva escuela, su largo cabello negro llegaba hasta su cintura, pero incomodandole esta se lo acomodaba en una simple cola alta, se colocaba su uniforme de escuela, el cual le desagraba sumamente, ya que tenia que usar una falda roja de y una camisa blanca con un "lindo" lazo en el centro de este, claro, pues el colegio no queria ser igual a los otros donde habian corbatas. Ella simplemente dio un bufido y tomo su bolso donde se encontraban todos sus libros, Conocia bien la ciudad, podia caminar sola hacia la escuela, pero sus padres se quejaron y le obligaron a usar su Limosina.

Al llegar al auto se sento en el asiento trasero y sonrio al ver a su chofer, **-Pasemos buscando a Aang, Viejo!- **grito la chica emocionada, sabia que Aang ya era de esa escuela y el le habia prometido que iria con ella, pero no se esperaba que una limosina se parase frente a su casa mientras la chica se bajaba del auto y le veia fijamente a los ojos sonriendo, Aang, un chico de cabello negro y ojos grises, un poco mas alto que la chica se sonrojo, ya que eran pocas veces las que podia ver a la peli-negra con falda, Toph se dio cuenta de su mirada y le empujo levemente **-Pervertido!-**

El chico rio en alto ante la broma de Toph y ambos se sentaron en el auto **-Y bien! Dime, como es la escuela?- **Pregunto Toph viendole con una sonrisa y emocionada. **-Pues, grande y buena, te gustara, pero cuidadito con los chicos eh?.-** Dijo aang sonriente. La relacion de Aang y Toph en un principio nunca fue buena, siempre peleaban y la mayoria de las veces toph ganaba. Pero una vez, Aang vio a la chica llorando por sus padres, ella tenia unos 10 años y Aang unos 11, el caso era que sus padres querian convertirla en una dama a toda costa, hacerla vestir sus ropajes y demas. Pero no se sentian seguros de que una mujer, o la niña que se convertiria en mujer, se ocupara en las cuentas, por lo que decidieron tener otro hijo. Pero no resulto satisfactorio. Toph se habia encariñado mucho con el niño. Cuando tenia 15 años el niño tenia 5, y le encantaba mostrarle nuevos juegos y demas. Pero sus padres sabian que era relacion no seria sana para el crecimiento del niño, perderia mucho el tiempo, segun ellos. Asi alejaron al niño que viajaba todo el tiempo junto a su madre. Mientras ella se quedaba con su padre.

Aang siempre fue la persona que ayudaba a Toph en esos momentos, ahi, le explico en el auto a la chica los salones, y Toph realmente deseo estar en el mismo salon que Aang, estarian en su primer año de preparatoria. En ese lugar ocupaban 3 años de preparatoria. Por lo que Toph estaria con chicos de 16/17 años. **-Debo advertirte de los bandos Toph... Esta el bando de Azula, tercer año de preparatoria, No debes preocuparte por Mai o Ty lee cuando estan solas, pueden ser amables, pero cuando estan con Azula es muy distinto, pueden hacerte la vida imposible, asi que no te metas con ellas. Y tambien esta el bando de Jet, 2do año de preparatoria, llegan a ser peligrosos..-**

Toph alzo una ceja y dio una mueca **-Sabes que se defenderme Aang!- **le dijo la chicas hastiada, se cansaba de que Aang la tratase como un padre sobre-protector, se dio cuenta cuando fueron llegando a una gran edificacion son puros jovenes entrando al lugar, Toph sonrio jalando a Aang del brazo**. -Vamos Pies-Ligeros!-**

**--**

Sokka y Zuko, los dos chicos caminaban por los pasillos aburridos, siendo atendidos por la vista de numerosas chicas, Zuko un chico de ojos ambares y cabello castaño oscuro, de piel blanca y muy apuesto caminaba viendo rigidamente al frente, mientras Sokka, un chico moreno de ojos azules y cabellos oscuros caminaba con el rostro bajo **-Zuko, Suky se fue a otra preparatoria, por que?-** Comento el chico lloroso, Suky fue su novia por el año anterior, pero sus padres se mudaron por un plan de negocios haciendo que su amada se fuese con ellos, Zuko rodo sus ojos, el jamas habia tenido a una chica por la cual se pusiese tan estupido. Vio como se acerco la hermana de Sokka hacia el mismo sonriendole un poco. Ella tambien entraria a la preparatoria. Sus ojos azules, su cabello largo y suelto que se movia mientras corria hacia el, Demonios. Penso Zuko. Las hormonas le estaban afectando.

**-Sokka, Aang llego al colegio y dice que nos quiere presentar a un amigo suyo, Zuko, tu tambien puedes venir-** Dijo la chica dirigiendole una sonrisa al chico de ojos ambares, quien se sonrojo al instante, sokka no se dio cuenta ya que era jalado de la mano por su hermana, gracias a dios. Zuko sabia lo sobre-protector que era con su hermanita, y este año la tendria que cuidar mas, por que sabia que Jet no la estaba viendo con ojos de amigos. A sokka no le gustaria saber que su mejor amigo estaba enamorado de su hermana.

Espera... ¿Lo estaba?

Siguio a ambos chicos y vio despues a un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos grises sonriendo a Katara y Sokka, no veia al amigo en ninguna parte, sabia que el chico era Aang por que numerosas veces le habia visto en casa de Katara y Sokka, pero jamas habia establecido una conversacion previa con el. Maximo, sabian sus nombres. El chico le saludo con la mano y este respondio tratando de verse amigable.

**-Aang, donde esta el amigo que querias presentarnos?-** Pregunto Katara con ese tono de voz maternal que siempre usaba en el chico, Aang alzo una ceja desconcertado y dio una alta risa, **-Toph, ya sal de ahi- **Dijo el chico y asi todos notaron como una linda niña de ojos verdosos vivos salia detras de una de las columnas del edificio, tenia ambas manos entrelazadas en su pecho, pudo notar como Sokka fijo su mirada en ella y entre-abrio su boca.. -Idiota- Penso en alto, Sokka sin embargo estaba absorto en su mundo, estrecho su mano con la de la chica quien le miraba bastante extrañada **-Yo soy Sokka, esta es mi hermana Katara y el rarito que ves aqui es mi amigo zuko, un gusto-** Dijo de forma seductora, lo cual la chica ignoro y dio una pequeña risa en alto, Aang miraba a Sokka extrañado **-Toph, vamos a enseñarte el colegio- **Dijo un poco cleoso, a lo que Sokka respondio **-Lo tambien les acompaño, de todos modos, Aang tambien estara en su primer año de preparatoria, ¿no?-**

Y asi se fueron dejando a dos chicos solos, Katara miraba a Zuko y este le miraba fijamente a sus ojos azules, cuando una voz rompio el silencio

**-Ohh! ¿Pero que tenemos aqui? ¿Amor a primera vista? Zuzu no me hablaste de tu novia- **Sono la voz chillona de azula viendole curiosamente, con sus ojos ambares clavados en el rostro de Katara, quien se sonrojo un poco, atras de Azula, la hermana de Zuko, iban otras dos chicas, una porrista de nombre Ty lee, quien era realmente amable a los ojos de Zuko, pero muy facilmente manipulada, y Mai, que todos consideraban como una chica gotica, pero Zuko sabia la diferencia, y veia en sus ojos algo de confusion por las palabras de Azula. Sabia que Ma estaba enamorada de el desde niños, desde pequeños siempre jugaban juntos y ella no escondia mucho su ruborizacion.

**-Ja, no bromees Azula, Katara jamas saldria con un chico como el- **Se oyo la voz de Jet detras de Katara, parecia que estuviesen encerrando a Zuko, -Jet, callate- Dijo un poco furiosa Katara, conocia a Jet y no se dejaria engañar nuevamente -**Salir con Zuko seria 10.000 veces mejor que salir contigo- **Ahora fue Zuko quien se sonrojo, Azula miraba con una ceja alzada a los chicos. Pero fijo sus ojos en Katara, no le agradaba esa chica, y no era simplemente por el hecho de salir con Zuko, si no igualmente por llamar la atencion de ciertos chicos.

Se retiro junto con Mai y Ty lee, dejando a Jet y Zuko, y antes de que katara lo supiese, ambos empezaron una pelea de insultos que termino en golpes, la morena entre ellos tratando de detenerlos, pero no sirvio de mucho. Fue empujada fuertemente por Jet para que saliese, ya habian atraido a la multitud.

**--**

Sokka veia encantado a la chica, y no era simplemente por su belleza, si no tambien por no era como las otras niñas que caian facilmente a sus pies, ella conversaba, habia notado que era un pco sarcastica, pero era muy divertida, tal vez era poco femenina pero viendola con el uniforme cualquiera pensaria otra cosa, le gustaban sus vivos ojos verdes, pero sabia que no era el unico que se sentia atraido, Aang la habia presentaod y por la forma en que hablaban sabia que era una solida amistad, sin embargo le preguntaria despues sobre la chica

**-Y aqui esta la cafeteria!- **Dijo el chico emocionado, como si la comida que sirviesen fuera buena. Toph rio ante la expresion de aang, creo que pensaba lo mismo que yo, o eso fue lo que se dijo sokka a si mismo. Saldria con Toph mas a menudo, quiza asi olvidaria un poco a Suky, quien lo tenia en un mar de depresion infinito.

**-Sokka, en que año estas?-** Pregunto la pelinegra poniendo ambas manos detras de su cabeza, sokka sonrio -**Yo voy en 3ro de preparatoria junto a Zuko, Katara estara en el 2do de preparatoria, nos veremos en los recesos ¿no?- **Comento divertido sokka abrazandose a la pelinegra, pero esta le golpeo fuertemente del hombro separandole rapidamente, La chica tenia fuerza en su brazo ¿No?.

Empezaron a oirse algunos gritos del pasillo en el que los chicos venian, ellos se acercaron para ver a Zuko y Jet peleando como si fuese a muerte, Katara trataba de separarle pero fue empujada por Jet, Sokka miraba con furia y estaba apunto de meterse en la pelea pero Aang le detuvo, no se dio cuenta de que Toph ya habia intervenido golpeando fuertemente a los dos chicos en sus estomagos, quedando en el suelo, definitivamente no era una chica normal, pero detuvo a Jet.

Pobre Zuko, pensaron Sokka y Aang a la vez. Sokka lo decidio entonces, iba a invitar a salir a Toph, lamentablemente para ella, habia llegado la GRAN profesora Kyoshi en ese momento, tomando a Toph en brazos para darle una detencion, Aang trato de hablar con la profesora pero esta simplemente le puso una detencion al chico tambien. Por meterse en lo que no le incumbia.

Jet se desperto un poco, no recordaba mucho, solo que una chica de cabello negro y ojos verdes le golpeaba fuertemente, realmente no se esperaba algo asi de ellos, pero sabia que se vengaria, realmente no le importaba que fuese una chica, tambien tenia en su lista a Katara, pero a esa le haria algo mucho mas placentero para el. Oh si, pensaba el chico mientras jugaba suciamente consigo mismo. Claro esta que ya estaba solo.

Zuko realmente no merecia el golpe de la pequeña pelinegro, pero al despertar vio como unos dos ojos azules le veian realmente preocupado, el sonrio un poco atontado, ¿Por que demonios sonrei asi? Se pregunto el a la vez que despues vio como Katara negaba con su cabeza y le veia furiosa, ¿Ahora que habia hecho?

Aang miraba descorcentado todo lo que habia sucedido antes de que las clases empezacen, y cuando el timbre sono, feliz se puso al notar que habia tocado en el mismo salon que Toph, hablaron toda la clase aunque tuvieron que prestar un poco de atencion por los horarios y lo que les darian.

Pero el pensaba en lo peligroso que se veia Sokka al acechar a Toph, claro ella no sabia las intenciones de Sokka, ella no era ingenua ni tonta, pero lo estaba viendo como un juego, y a Aang no le agradaba, este año, si no queria perderla, tendria que confesarse? O quiza si lo hacia, podria perderla para siempre... ¿Por que las cosas debian ser tan complicadas? Penso el muchacho atontado.

Sokka en su clase parecia absorto a los comentarios de los demas, solo pensaba en la chica peli-negra, y se habia decidido, la invitaria a salir. Zuko prestaba atencion a la clase, pero igualmente tenia su cabeza en otro lado, en un lado donde los ojos azules de la hermana de su mejor amigo habitaban...

Pero por otro lado, Azula planeaba junto con Mai y Ty lee, quien se veia realmente insegura, un plan para molestar a la nueva novia de su hermanito, y no era realmente sano, sabia que despues una chica habia golpeado a ambos, no tenia idea de quien era, pero la curiosidad la llevaria a averiguarlo. Rio un poco macabra Azula a su plan contra Katara, muchos sabian que tener una relacion mala con azula era como la muerte, torturas, a muchas chicaslas castigaron de formas horribles gracias a que ella habia llamado a sus madres con mensajes que difundidos en casos falsos. Otros entraron en el mundo de la Droga o demas. Pero ella no caia en esos vicios. Tenia suficiente auto-control sobre si misma.

Ya sabia que hacer contra aquella Katara.

_Continuara._


	2. Preparacion

**Me ha gustado como ha quedado el capitulo anterior. Aunque solo haya recibido un review le agradadesco a Ninor-san por molestarse en leerlo x). Espero que sigas con este fic para motivarme a continuarlo...**

**--**

Toph se la habia pasado increible en aquel colegio, ya llevaba solo una semana y pudo darse cuenta de lo bien que le trataban alrededor, unos le tenian miedo o respeto por el hecho de haber golpeado a dos chicos tratando de calmarlos. Sokka, le trataba extremadamente bien, y reia mucho con sus estupidas bromas, ademas de que le divertia la expresion que ponia cuando ella "demostraba" su cariño. Sin embargo, noto algo un tanto extraño, Aang se veia atontado o le veia solo de mal humor... No sabia la razon, tambien se encontraba feliz por el hecho de que su cumpleaños ya casi iba a llegar en un mes, y podria ver a su hermanito que recien iba a cumplir 7 años. Habia hablado un tanto con Katara, no le agradaba del todo por el hecho de que siempre le recalcaba cosas como una segunda madre. Pero realmente era una buena amiga. Sus conversaciones con zuko eran variadas, pero lo conseguia muy curioso.

Bajo de su limosina sintiendo lo que habia sentido en la semana, unos ojos encima, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, al lado de ella estaba un chico con cabello castaño oscuro sumamente desordenado, era el chico que habia golpeado el primer dia. Alzo una ceja viendo como fumaba un cigarrillo, lo que le desagradaba por completo, camino tranquilamente ignorando la presencia del chico. **-Tu eres amiga de Katara, ¿No?- **Pregunto Jet cortando la distancia para ponerse frente a ella y tomarle por los hombros. **-¿Podrias hacerme un favor?-**

**-No.-** Contesto friamente la chica de ojos verdes empujandole fuertemente con una de sus manos, el chico hizo mas fuerza y no se aparto -Vamos, tu tambien te divertiras.. Es una fiesta- La chica alzo una ceja con ambas manos entrelazadas en su pecho, miro fijamente los ojos de el chico, no podia saber si estaba mintiendo, pero podia probar con sus ojos. Pudo sentir que era verdad lo de la fiesta, pero realmente tenia un mal presentimiento.. Sintio como las manos del chico bajaron a la falda de Toph y depositaban dos entradas en sus bolsillos, Jet sonrio apretando un poco su bolsillo, y de por si, su pierna. Este estaba apunto de golpearle cuando una voz llamo su atencion.

**-Toph, ¿Que haces con ese idiota?- **Pregunto el moreno, su rostro irritado, sus azules ojos estaban cubiertos de ira al ver tal posicion, tomo a la chica del brazo jalandola fuera del lugar, le pregunto si todo estaba bien y despues de eso le acompaño a su salon de clase. Jet prendia nuevamente su cigarro exhalando humo.. El plan estaba listo.

La oji-verde tocaba sus bolsillos con inseguridad, pero... ¿De que se debia preocupar?

--

Katara peinaba sus cabellos castaño oscuro, todavia preocupada por Zuko... ¿Que tenia ese chico que la hacia sentirse tan melosa? No tenia idea, pero realmente sabia que lo queria, no compartian muchas conversaciones, miraba su rostro en el espejo, vestia con su uniforme escolar cuando sintio que la puerta se abrio y entraba una chica de cabellos negros lacios azulados, ojos venenosos y acaramelados que deleitaban a la morena de arriba para abajo. Azula. Katara sabia que debia cuidarse de ella, ultimamente le estaba mirando y haciendo cumplidos que cualquiera sabria que eran una burla. Salio del baño pero antes de cruzar la puesta, sintio su largo cabello ser jalado, azula le miraba a sus ojos de forma fria y calculadora..** -Lindo cabello..- **Susurro con un toque ambicioso que solo reconoceria en ella.

Despues de poder salir libremente del baño vio aterrada a su alrededor, por suerte pudo encontrar a Aang y Zuko cambiando lo que parecian ser unos papeles **-Chicos, ¿Que hacen?- **Pregunto curiosamente la castaña acercandose a ambos. Ellos intercambiaban unos papeles con horarios, tras unos minutos de explicacion, le dijeron que era para saber en que club podrian entrar, la castaña pensaba rotundamente en Baile o algo de Natacion. Miraba de Reojo al chico de ojos ambares. -**Y.. ¿En cual quieres estar tu, Zuko?.- **Pregunto tratando de no sonar interesada, en un intento fallido.

**-Pues, ya he tomado todos los clubs de pelea.. Supongo que tomare algo mas simple..-** Penso el chico viendo a Katara extrañado, era un rubor lo que tenian sus mejillas? Iba a preguntar algo cuando sintieron que la peli-negra aparecio detras de Aang dandole un fuerte golpe como saludo, para despues sonreirle. -**Katara! Mira lo que tengo!- **Dijo pasandole una de las invitaciones a la fiesta... Aang y Zuko miraron curiosamente, pero no pudieron notar por que rapidamente Katara tomo las invitaciones con sus manos, y las vio, sus ojos se abrieron y una sonrisa se formo en su rostro **-Son para una de las mejores fiestas del año! Dios mio! Toph, donde conseguiste esto?!-**

La oji-verde sabia que si decia que Jet se las habia dado probablemente Zuko quemaria la invitaciones de ambas chicas y Katara no aceptaria. -Me las dio Teo, dice que nunca ha sido del tipo de chico de las fiestas y que su amigo tampoco iria, asi que me las dio!- Mintio increiblemente bien a los ojos de los tres chicos, aunque Zuko alzo un poco su ceja al ver como habia tardado para dar una simple respuesta. Aang sonrio a ambas **-Pues que bien, lastima que nosotros no hemos sido invitados..- **Dijo El pelinegro suspirando

**-Quiza tengan suerte en estos dias y las consigan, la fiesta es en una semana, tendran tiempo- **Sonrio Katara a ambos, Toph aun tenia un mal presentimiento, pero definitivamente no iba a dejor eso ir, se iba a divertir como nunca.

--

**-La respues es NO- **Grito un hombre poco robusto que hablaba por telefono, pero que al mismo tiempo le dava una respuesta definitiva a su hija de ojos verdes, que le veia con mucha ira en sus ojos, dio un gruñido y se enseño en su cuarto, ¿como osaba no dejarle ir a la fiesta?, ¿Que era peligroso? Dios mio, este tipo no tuvo infancia. Pensaba la ojiverde, pero eso no le detendria, en definitiva iria a esa fiesta, salto por la ventana, para la fiesta aun faltaban unos cuantos dias y ella era una experta en escabullirce, corrio rapidamente hacia la casa de Aang, y unos 10 o 15 minutos despues llego a esta, sonrio para sus adentro, todo la puerta y le atendio el tio de Aang, un hombre muy amable que llamaban Gyatso. Ella le saludo educadamente y este le dijo que Aang se encontraba en su habitacion.

Al entrar a la habitacion del chico vio curiosamente a los lados, ahi estaba Aang, durmiendo en su cama con un Lemur durmiendo al lado de este, su amigo era el unico loco que podia tener un Lemur como mascota en esa epoca, este se levanto en unos segundos y salto hacia ella colocandose en su hombro y frotando su cabezita con la de ella, cariñosamente. **-Ah, momo! Ya para!- **Rio un poco la chica haciendo que Aang despertarse y la viese reir. Este se sonrojo un poco al verla, _es tan linda_ penso el oji-gris sonriendo atontado.

Tras unos segundos su "mejor amiga" se sento en la cama donde el se encontraba **-Aang, no me dejaron ir a la fiesta, pero ire de todos modos, ya sabes que mi papa te tiene confianza, le dire que fui a estudiar a tu casa, si?-** El chico recibio la informacion lentamente de los lindos labios de la palida chica, quien se veia adorable con Momo en un lado de su hombro quitandole toda la seriedad que esta quisiese agregar, el asintio con la cabeza como un tonto, a lo que la chica golpeo rapidamente su hombro y le volvio a repetir la informacion.

**-Si!! Ya entendi! Demonios, no me tienes que golpear!-** dijo el chico sobando su hombro y riendo un poco, -entonces, iras a la fiesta?- Pregunto Toph a Aang un poco sonrojada, no le era comun a ella preguntar tan interesada eso a un chico, Aang no se dio cuenta del sonrojo de Toph y dijo que conseguiria ir cueste lo que le cueste. Claro, ambos no sabian lo que esperaba en aquella fiesta.

--

Katara, la chica de ojos azules, labios carnosos, morena piel, cabello chocolatoso cuyas ondas le encantaban, figura deleitable, personalidad que fastidiaba, pero extrañamente le encantaba, lo unico que Zuko podia pensar, y era notable para su amigo Sokka que no estaba en su mundo. **-Hey, amigo, ayer vi a Jet hablando con Toph, ¿Crees que este planeando algo con ella? Por que si lo hace yo voy a...-**

Pero Zuko no escuchaba, realmente oia algo como -Toph es muy geneal para... Jet es un idiota... Bla... bla... bla- Seguia pensando en los carnosos labios de Katara. Habia obtenido una de las entradas para ir a aquella fiesta gracias a la popularidad de su hermana y a su status social, sabia que el hermano de "su chica". Ya lo habia aceptado, se habia enamorado de ella, de su personalidad y de sus lindos y profundos ojos azules... Sintio un fuerte golpe en su hombro que lo hizo reaccionar y vio a su amigo sonriendo de forma pervertida.

-Hee! Lo sabia! Estas enamorado!- Dijo Sokka sonriente como si hubiese descubierto un pais entero, Zuko le miro cinico **-¿Que demonios te hace pensar eso?-** Dijo irritado el chico de ojos ambares **-Pues es obvio. No respondes a nada y tienes la cara mas estupida que jamas haya inmaginado en ti- **Sonrio satisfecho el moreno, Zuko estaba en problemas, sabia lo que iba a venir ahora, ambos caminaban por las calles aburridos, sentian como transitava el viento de forma lenta, no habia ningun auto y al estar al ado de un parque se oian los gritos de unos niños lloriqueando.

**-Y, ¿Quien es la chica?-** _Demonios._

_**-**_**Eso no es de tu incumbencia.- **

-**Entonces si hay una chica-** Sonrio mucho mas orgulloso el moreno, demonios, lo habia hecho de nuevo, podia parecer un tonto u estupido, pero se equivocaban, ya que el moreno era un chico realmente inteligente, no era muy aplicado en las materias pero Zuko sabia la verdad. Vio a Dos chicas caminar juntas, ambas le saludaron cordialmente, claro, era asi cuando no estaba azula, Ty lee le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras seguia saltando y le guiñaba un ojo a Sokka, quiemn se sonrojo un poco pero tras un segundo la ignoro, y Mai miro a Zuko saludandole con timidez. Despues de que ambas chicas se fueron despidiendose Sokka sonrio satisfecho.

**-Te gusta Mai!-**

Se pudo notar un tick nervioso en el ojo izquierdo de Zuko.

--

Azula caminaba tranquilamente por la calle y sonrio al encontrarse con Mai y TyLee, Aunque ya estaba previsto que se encontrarian alli, estaba emocionada por contarles su plan a Mai y TyLee. Sus "verdaderas amigas" como las hacia llamar algunas veces para manipularlas con mas facilidad. Les entrego a ambas dos invitaciones para la fiesta "Del año" y dijo con su voz ambiciosa **-Espero verlas a ambas alla, se desarrollara parte de mi plan- **Dijo sonriendo con sus ojos ambares viendo hacia la direccion donde estaba Katara, hablando con el Representante de la Clase. Haru. Otro de los chicos que caia babeando por ella, pero como ingenua chica solo se fijaba en el tonto de su hermano. No iba a decirlo, pero sentia repulsion por cualquier ser que tuviese que ver con su hermano.

No eran celos, no. Pensaba la peli-negra, su hermano era, la persona con la que mas disfrutaba molestar, y el chico con el que compartio de pequeña. Sabia que su madre siempre tuvo preferencia con el, y pensaba que ella tenia serios problemas psicologicos. Pero ella les habia abandonado, dejandola con su familiar favorito, su padre. Sin embargo ahi estaba otra persona que amaba estar con Zuko. El tio Iroh, la oveja negra de la familia, tenia un centro de Te en medio de la ciudad, que era popular para todas las edades, ya que tambien servian cafes y muchos empresarios hablaban con privacidad de sus negocios alli. Sin embargo le parecia un ser simplemente _Ridiculo._

Conto su plan a sus amigas...

_Continuara_


	3. Fiesta Equivocaciones

**Gracias a La peregrina... Que aunque sus comentarios se me hayan hecho un poco locos me ha apoyado en seguir el fic. '-'. Y espero que sigan leyendo este fic que me ha costado escribir... Debo avisar que aqui hay un poco de Lemmon :S. **

**--**

**-Como demonios me va a gustar Mai?!-** Pregunto el chico de ojos ambares siendo ignorado por Sokka. Quien ya iluminado con su respuesta habia tomado una conclusion definitiva. **-Pero aun asi no se que le ves a esa chica gotica- **Dijo sokka poniendo uno de sus dedos en su labio inferior de forma pensativa. Se separaron para ir a sus correspondientes casas. Zuko se dio cuenta que Azula no habia llegado, seguramente se habia encontrado con Mai y TyLee anteriormente. Saludo a su tio Iroh quien le sonrio tomado una de sus tazas de Te. Zuko queria preguntarle por que no estaba en la cafeteria, pero entro un hombre robusto a la sala donde se encontraban con un celular en mano, haciendo diligencias y gritando en voz alta. Lo mejor para Zuko fue subir a su cuarto. Estaba pensando en invitar a Katara a esa fiesta. Por que no soportaria ver a la oji-azul con otro chico que no fuese el.

Tenia problemas con el hecho de que Sokka creyese que le gustase Mai... Le _gusto_ Mai. En un pasado. Pero ahora debian decirlo simplemente asi, amigos. Compañeros. La amiga de su maligna hermana. En cambio Katara, era otro caso, con sus ojos azulejos hacia que Zuko cayese profundizandoce en ellos.

**--**

**-Hey! Katara!-** Alcanzo a decir Jet saliendo por detras de unos arbustos, asustando a la chica a millon, ella al reconocer que era el dio un bufido y volvio a darle la espalda para caminar hacia su casa, salia un poco mas tarde que Sokka y Zuko por que ya estaba tomando sus clases de baile. Asi qeu decidio ignorarlo, lo que no sirvio mucho por que, el chico ya se habia posado adelante de ella.** -Creo que ya sabes sobre la fiesta...- **dijo en un susurro solo audible para ella. Quien alzo una ceja desconforme. -Jet, quitate.- Dijo con una voz firme y afilada que se podria comparar con la de azula. **-¿Irias conmigo? Vamos.. Una oportunidad..- **La oji-azul le veia completamente segura. Ella no iria a la fiesta con el. Estaba esperando a que cierto adolescente de ojos ambares la invitase a ella.** -Ya tengo con quien ir, ahora, por favor... Quitate-**

El chico cedio con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, no le habia afectado en lo mas minimo la respuesta de la oji-azul, sabia que mentia. **-Consideralo- **Volvio a decir el castaño para alejarse aun con ese cigarro en su boca que hacia a Katara inhalar el asqueroso humo que este dejaba en el ambiente. Siguio caminando hasta que despues de unos minutos pudo llegar a su hogar. Un lugar solidario para ella, quien tenia una buena relacion con su padre. Pero desde mucho lamentaban la perdida de su madre. Tambien con ellos vivia Gran Gran. La abuela de Katara y Sokka. Quien siempre les contaba historias y curiosamente portaba un collar que segun ella, una vez le habia dado el amor de su vida.

Tenia curiosidad por saber si en verdad Zuko, le invitaria a salir al final del dia viernes. Ya que la fiesta era el sabado y habian pasado unos dias. Supuso que Sokka querria ir a la fiesta con Toph, pero le vio realmente deprimido al saber que iria con Aang de forma "amigable". Entro a la habitacion de su hermano viendole con el rostro de -Que demonios te pasa- y el moreno levanto la vista para verle**. -Toph ira con Aang!- **Lloriqueo de forma que Katara dava un suspiro. A veces su hermano podia ser tan tonto. -**Sokka, iran como amigos por que si no, Toph no podria ir...-** Dijo Katara tratando de lograr que el chico reflexionase. **-Pero aun asi... Toph ira con Aang.. No esta Suki en ningun lado.. Zuko probablemente invitara a Mai..-**

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron un poco al oir la ultima oracion. Que Zuko invitaria a Mai?. No podia ser cierto. Asi, extrañamente para Sokka, su hermana se levanto de la cama de su hermano en la cual ella estaba sentada. Y se dirigio a su habitacion sin inmutar palabra alguna. _Zuko y Mai... Debi esperarrmelo... Como le iria a gustar una chica llorona como yo?_ Se pregunto la misma que dejaba caer una lagrima silenciosa en su rostro. No iba a llorar por ese chico. Es que ultimamente, ella sentia que le veia con distintos ojos, los que ella siempre quiso que el les reconociese. Ya no tenia pareja para la fiesta. Pero estaba completamente segura de que ella no se presentaria sola.

Entonces recordo.

**--**

_Viernes._

Toph caminaba junto a Sokka hacia la cafeteria. El chico moreno le hablaba de un monton de cosas que ella no entendia. Se encontraba en las nubes, tan solo habia pensado en ir con Aang a la fiesta. Lo que al moreno le ponia rotundamente celoso. Al sentarse en la mesa donde ellos comian en grupo podian notar que Katara, estaba sentada junto a Aang y Zuko veia extrañado a la chica. Hoy queria preguntarle a ella si queria ir a la fiesta con el. Ya no le importaba si su hermano les veria junto. Pues tendria que acostumbrarse. Pero no creyo que ella le estaria evitando todo el dia. Incluso cuando comian en la misma mesa, Katara no le dirigia ni la mirada ni le respondia cuando hacia preguntas grupales.

Azula, junto con Mai y TyLee observaban desde su mesa a los nombrados anteriormente. Junto a ellos estaba una chica a la que llamaban Jun, de largo cabello negro y con mucho maquillaje. Y dos chicos que generalmente no se sentaban alli. Jet y Haru. Azula sabia que Haru no seria capaz sin un poco de manipulacion lengual. El chico veia inseguro a Azula.** -Pues, he visto que Katara no deja de ignorar a Zuko, asi que seguramene vendra a mi al final del dia..- **Dijo sin pena alguna el chico. -Asi que yo hare mi venganza contra ella, y con la oji-verde yo tengo algo preparado.-

**-A mi no me importa la chica de ojos verdes.-** Dijo Azula con suma molestia, miro a Haru a los ojos como si de un titere se tratase y tomo su mano seductoramente, posando una navaja en este, el le miro con mera inseguridad. Pero decidido tomo la cuchilla y volvio a la mesa de donde venia. Azula sonrio triunfante viendo a ambos largarse de su mesa. Y sonrio a sus dos amigas, Tylee sonrio insegura mientras que Mai se veia muy pensativa.

Jun, quien estaba fuera de la conversacion, observaba friamente a las tres chicas, se levanto de la mesa dando una excusa que las tres ignoraron. Camino frente a la mesa de el grupo con el cual azula se querria vengar o simplemente jugar. Noto a una chica castaña que se veia confundida, o quiza dolida, el de ojos ambares, que era muy guapo a su parecer, parecia pensativo. Un chico moreno que seguramente seria familia de la primera, quien veia con ojos idiotizados a una chica de ojos verdes vivos y cabellos negros, esta hablaba animadamente con un pequeño de ojos grises. Pero solo Zuko se dio cuenta de la mirada que les dava la pelinegra, ella no se inmuto en cambiar la direccion de la mirada. Y sonrio orgullosa para despues caminar por un pasillo perdiondose de la vista del castaño.

Zuko conocia a esa chica como una de las amigas peligrosas de Azula, no era de las mejores pero siempre estaba cuando algo peligroso iba a pasar, realmente no le gustaba mucho su apariencia, pero a veces creia que ella no era "tan mala" como para estar con Azula. Las pocas veces que se presentaba a su casas el Tio Iroh le dava tickets gratis a su cafeteria. Viejo verde. Ya, mas tarde fue a hablar con Katara, encontrandola en su casillero. Pudo notar que no habia notado su presencia hasta que aparecio a su lado, asi ella le vio un tanto sorprendida y no se dirigio a mirarle a los ojos. **-Katara.. Yo queria..-**

**-Hola katara-** Dijo una segunda voz atras de esta, Jet. penso ella. Zuko dio un bufido mirando friamente al chico que habia osado en interrumpirle cuando por fin la podia ver la chica se sentia aprisionada por dos paredes, dio un paso hacia atras para despues reflexionar. Volteo a ver a Jet ignorando a Zuko. **-¿Que pasa Jet?-** Ahora Zuko veia receloso la escena, ¿Que demonios le pasaba a Katara? Hablando con Jet y ademas dandole la espalda a el quien le habia hablado primero. .-Consideraste la invitacion..?- Pregunto "sensualmente" el castaño. Zuko relaciono la informacion de una vez. Seguramente el la habia invitado a la fiesta pero ella aun no habia aceptado.

**-Si. Ire contigo.-** Y tras unos minutos vio como Jet le sonreia y se alejaba a paso lento, dejando a la castaña a solas con Zuko. -Katara, yo te iba a...-

**-A que?! No ibas a ir con Mai? Pues espero que la pasen de maravilla!- **Dijo katara ironizando la ultima parte. Mientras caminaba a paso rapido alejandose del chico que habia quedado en Shock despues de lo que dijo. _Sokka..._

_--_

Ya era el dia de la fiesta, Toph sabia que no podria salir con la ropa de la fiesta a la casa de Aang, asi que se llevo un bolso como excusa de los libros y cuadernos. Su padre no se inmuto y dejo que Toph fuese a la casa de Aang para su educacion. Al ella llegar en la limosina corrio subiendo las escaleras al cuarto de Aang, ignorando el saludo de Gyatso. Sin embargo al abrir la puerta se sorprendio al ver que el chico estaba sin camisa y en interiores. tardaron unos tres segundos en darse cuenta cuando el color del rostro de Aang se podia comparar al de una rosa, y Toph sonrojada cerro la puerta de golpe evitando gritar. respiro un poco agitada para despues dar un suspiro, y asi despues de unos minutos pudo entrar a la habitacion viendo a Aang con una camisa blanca y unos jeans negros para la fiesta. Aun tenia su rostro levemente sonrojado mientras Toph comenzo a reir alocadamente. **-Pies ligeros, ya estas sacando musculos no!?- **Dijo sin pena alguna por lo cual Aang se sonrojo notablemente.

Aang le presto su baño a la peli-negra para que pudiese vestirse. La chica salio unos minutos despues con una blusa apegada negra y unos jeans blancos, su cabello, que antes estaba tomado de una cola alta, estaba suelto y pudo notar un poco de delineador que hacia que sus ojos verdes resaltasen al cien por ciento. Toph se notaba un poco sonrojada, pero el ingenuo de Aang no lo pudo notar por que estaba viendo algo que no era su rostro -**Por segunda vez, pervertido!-** grito la chica lanzandole un cojin a su rostro.

Asi ambos salieron de la casa para caminar poco a poco hacia la fiesta, se denotaba en la casa de cualquier extraño donde se notaba a gente bailando adentro y fuera, luces, y musica a todo volumen, al estos dos entrar pudo notarse a un Sokka que corria hacia ellos saludandose, no se veia muy sobrio. Pero lo que sorprendio de sobre-manera a Aang y Toph, fue ver a una Katara bailando junto con Jet de forma "poco amigable". -**Que paso con Zuko?!-** Pregunto Aang a Sokka quien dio unas risillas estupidas abrazandose a toph quien fallaba en sus intentos de empujarle y/o golpearle. El chico parecia masoquista. -**Uff, estaba deprimidito y se quedo en casa hum hum!-**

**-Aang quitamelo de encima!- **lloriqueo la oji-verde aun tratando de empujarle. Asi Aang tomo a Sokka del hombro y lo sento en uno de los sillones. Toph le veia con el ceño fruncido y sintio que unos chicos le invitaban a bailar. **-Pies ligeros, cuida a Sokka, yo ya vengo.- **Dijo en tono seductor alejandose con unos chicos, dos altos y una niña poco femenina que andaba con ellos. Lo que Toph no sabia, es que ellos generalmente eran de la pandilla de Jet. Katara, quien bailaba junto con su acompañante, pudo notar a Aang y Sokka, quien por lo ebrio que estaba no podia notar que ESA era SU hermana bailando con su "enemigo".

Aang realmente no queria dejar a la oji-verde con esos chicos, pero el estado de Sokka era deplorable. Asi que, cuando menos lo noto, el habia caido en el alcohol que sokka le habia ofrecido. Quedando igual de ebrio que el. Toph bailaba con los chicos quienes muchos no podian seguir su paso. A lo que ella les describia como "malos bailadores", Katara al darse cuenta de la compañia de su hermano y Aang a los lejos, decidio dejar por un momento a Jet. Pero este no le dejo ir hacia donde estaban ellos, le tomo de su muñeca fuertemente jalandola hacia el baño, Katara trato de zafarse pero no era tan fuerte como el robusto adolescente. Quien al entrar al baño cerro con llave el seguro y sonrio pervertidamente.

**.-Hip! Si Zuko! La fiesta esta.. Hip! Genial! Hip!- **Decian a coro Aang y Sokka por el telefono, a lo que en la otra linea, Zuko alzo una ceja, tendria que ir a cuidar a esos dos idiotas, ya tendria que enfrentar el rostro de katara, pero lo soportaria. Ademas, le preocupaba rotundamente que estuviese al cuidado de Jet, por que todos sabian que Ella debia cuidarse de jet.

Azula y TyLee bailaban alocadas junto con otros dos chicos mientras veian como Jet llevaba a Katara al baño, como supuso, Haru no fue a la fiesta si no se quedo en su casa temerario, parecia que despues de todo, ella tendria que hacer todo el trabajo. Tras unas horas ya Zuko habia llegado, habia encontrado un monton de gente bailando y haciendo cosas que prefiero dejar implicitas. Pero al llegar vio como Jun se atraveso en su camino y le dijo -**Yo tu iria a ver a tu chica en el baño.. Creo que quiza Jet no le haga pasar un buen rato..- **Susurro de forma maligna. Zuko, no le vio de esta manera, sabia de toda forma que lo que ella decia era para ayudar, pero lo hacia ver distinto por y para su reparacion.

Los labios de Jet sobre los de ella sabian amargos, asquerosos, sucios y a pura nicotina. Katara trataban de empujarle sin resultado alguno, asi que esta mordio el labio inferior del chico hasta que este sangrase, asi, en un ataque de furia este se habria separado y la asotaria a la pared mas cercana, sacando una cadena amarraria ambos brazos de la joven oji-azul, esta sorprendida y con sus ojos llenos de miedo trataria de moverse aprisionada en el cuerpo de Jet. Quien tomaria su blusa blanca y abriria su blusa, boton por boton, para asi tenerla a ella con sus pechos solo cubiertos por un sosten. Jet la tocaba sin el menor resentimiento, bruscamente toqueteaba el seno de la chica sintiendo un poco su pezon, la chica gritaba, y no eran exactamente gemidos, era dolor cuando el chico atrevidamente pellizco el peson de ella.

Zuko pudo escuchar aquel grito y empujo a las personas que se interponian en su camino hacia el baño de esa casa. Vio al irresponsable de Sokka y Aang. Trato de abrir la puerta pero noto que estaba cerrada, tendria que tumbarla. **-Ohh Zuzu, despues de todo te presentaste...-** Sonrio la peli-negra con un toque de veneno en sus palabras, -**Sabes, tu amigo el moreno... Deberia saber que no hay que dejar una bebida sola por un momento, y despues volverla a tomar.., ¿No conoce los peligros?- **Sonrio burlonamente. _No tengo tiempo para esto_, penso el chico dando una patada a la puerta del baño.

Jet quien se habia deshacido de la falda de Katara acariciaba los muslos de ella sin pena alguna, y besaba los dulces labios de Katara, al sentir como la puerta era abierta, Zuko pudo notar las lagrimas que desataba Katara y al abrirlos, ella pudo ver el rostro de el **-Zuko...- **Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero al Jet oirlo, volteo con fastidio hacia el Castaño, mirandole con mera arrogancia, a lo que la ira de zuko se alzo y empezo a golpear desiquilibradamente al chico. Katara sintio como un monton de personas le veian, a lo que ella trataba de taparse, y flashes de fotos se tomaban por cierta chica de ojos caramelos.

--

**-Aang, necesito que me lleves..-**

**-Hip! Hip! llevarte?! Pero como?!- **Pregunto el chico oji-gris de forma arrogante, lo cual molestaba a la chica de ojos claros de sobre-manera, **-Sokka?- **Pregunto, pero de todas maneras, la respuesta fue, mas o menos la misma... **-Por que no te vas con esos idiotas con los que te fuiste a bailar Hip!-** Comento el moreno, la peli-negra, que veia que ya pasaban de las 12 se preocupaba ya que su padre probablemente le daria el castigo del año. Ofendida dejo a ese par de chicos y se fue a buscar a sus "nuevos amigos" para que la llevasen.

Asi Toph se fue con ellos en su auto, aunque no supiese exactamente que el conductor estaba ebrio y enfermo.

_Continuara_


	4. Busqueda

**Gracias por los Reviews. Si entiendo que me digan "Como pudiste hacer eso?" pero ya he avisado sobre los contest. De todos modos me alegro que me sigan leyendo. Gracias x)...**

**--**

Los dias pasaron lentos, deprimidos, sumido en sus pensamientos y en la culpabilidad se encontraba Aang, sentado en su mesa de estudio, ya habia acabado de llegar del colegio, Katara no habia ido de nuevo, Zuko y Sokka estaban ahora muy callados el uno al otro, sobre todo por el hecho de que Azula hubiese sido una de las causantes. Las fotos de Katara se envolvian por todo el colegio. Y Jet fue expulsado del colegio al este oir lo que habia pasado, bien si no deberian entrometerce en cosas que habian pasado fuera de la escuela, las fotos se apegaban en todas las esquinas. Siendo arrancadas cada vez que Zuko o Sokka les veian. Zuko se veia realmente enfadado, ya que ni siquirea podia ver a la oji-azul. Para preguntarle si estaba bien. El habia salido lastimado de la pelea con Jet, sin embargo, lo que mas le dolia es ver hasta donde el chico habia llegado.

Y Toph... Ese fue el hecho por el cual Aang estaba culpandose cada vez mas a si mismo, no le hizo caso cuando le pidio que la llevase a su casa, mas bien, dejo que se fuese con unos desconocidos borrachos. Ebrios. Sokka seguro debia sentirse de la misma manera. Ahora ella estaba en el hospital. El chico golpeo fuertemente la pared. Y no podia ir, sentia que le daria pena con los ojos de los padres de Toph observandole, seguro, con su pequeño hermano tirando de su mano pidiendole que despertase, habia dormido ya por 3 dias seguidos, no tenia graves lesiones, gracias a dios, pero le habia afectado rotundamente en su cabeza. Ya tenia miedo de inmaginarse a la chica con problemas en la cabeza o que no pudiese recordale...

Sin embargo, ademas de eso, se sentia cobarde. Por no tener el valor de Sokka para presentarse alli y ver a la chica que tanto queria en la camilla, por no llamar a sus padres para preguntarle de su estado. Sokka tambien tenia el problema de su hermana, que por unos dias no hablaba sino solo con el (Aang). Pero el no le podia decir a Sokka ya que probablemente le preguntaria todo.

Asi que se decidio. Iria al Hospital.

--

**-Katara..-** Susurro el chico de ojos ambares pensando en la peli-azul, asi un gesto de ira se formo en sus dedicados gestos, dando a una mueca de ira y dolor. No podia pensar en Jet, romperia todo si asi se tratase, estaba en cuenta de el problema de Toph, tantas cosas en una noche, pero lo que mas le habia afectado era la chica, ver su pobre cuerpo siendo tratado de esa manera por las asquerosas manos de Jet, no sabia que haria.. Camino por la habitacion y salio de esta bajando los escalones, ahi vio a Azula y solto un fuerte gruñido.

Queria estrangularla, hacerla sufrir lo que Katara sufrio, pero definitivamente. El sufriria despues.** -Zuzu, deja de jugar a las bestias y madura- **Dijo Azula caminando fuera de la habitacion, con presicion indomable, el chico solo le miro de lejos. Sokka le habia dicho que llevaria a Katara al hospital con Toph, ya que cuando le dijeron de como estaba, ella se preocupo como una madre por su hija enferma. _Siempre preocupandote por los demas.._ Penso el dando un suspiro, decidio ir igualmente al hospital, si asi podia ver a Katara, y ademas cersiorarse del estado de Toph. Se coloco una gran chaqueta oscura que le protegia contra el frio que estaba haciendo ese dia y salio para ir al hospital.

El camino no fue muy largo ni tedioso, mas bien, le parecio que el caminar le estaba quitando el Stress que tenia cargado, aun cuando la paz no duraria mucho.

Entro a la sala de espera pidiendo a la recepcionista el numero de la habitacion. La recepcionista le dio el numero ignorando rotundamente su rostro o demas, teniendo sus ojos pegados a una television portatil.

Subio las escaleras de aquel apestoso lugar, como le decia el. Ya que las personas y sus enfermedades le davan al ambiente un tetrico y lugubre acento. Entro a la habitacion y ahi observo. Estaba Sokka, viendo preocupado a la chica de ojos-verdes que mantenia cerrados con su boca entre-abierta y mas palida de lo normal. Sokka parecia realmente preocupado mordiendo su labio inferior. En el sofa de la pequeña habitacion estaba Katara, con su rostro viendo de igual preocupacion a Toph, tenia grandes ojeras y su cabello caia en una crineja por su espalda, llevando una blusa azul y unos jeans comodos. No pudo localizar la familia de Toph sino un pequeño niño tomandole de una de sus manos.

Katara volteo a verle insegura al oir la puerta cerrarse y vio al suelo preocupada. Incomoda. Esto hizo a Zuko mirar a otro lado, Sokka se habia dado cuenta del sonido de la puerta pero no volteo a ver a Zuko, seguia con los ojos puestos en Toph. El niño tenia los ojos rojos como si estuviese estado llorando unos cuantos dias.

**-Como.. esta?- **Pregunto Zuko viendo curiosamente a Toph, pero como si sus palabras fuesen hacia Katara indirectamente, ella seguia viendo el suelo.

**-¿!Como crees que esta?! El doctor dijo que despertaria hoy..- **dijo Sokka en un grito ahogado. La puerta se abrio un poco y asi Aang entro a la habitacion, con la misma o peor cara que sokka. Aang miro en shock la figura de Toph y volteo a ver a Katara, quien le miro de forma esperanzada. Eso hizo sentir a Zuko de un modo que nunca creyo que podria sentirse contra el oji-gris. _Celoso._ Pero, los ojos de Aang se volvieron a posar frente a la figura palida de Toph. Quien para el se veia tan fragil, delicada, quieta.

-Aang?- Pregunto el niño que se encontraba al lado de Toph, corrio hacia el abrazandose fuertemente a sus piernas. Ya que no llegaba mucho mas arriba. Aang no conocia mucho al hermanito de Toph, pero de haberlo visto dos veces sabia que se llevarian bien. Aun cuando casi nunca estuviese en casa, Aang lo veia en los cumpleaños de Toph, bueno... La mayoria.

Los ojos de Sokka se ensacharon al ver a la figura de Toph mover un poco su mano, notando esto llamo a los demas para que le viesen con mas cuidado, otro pequeño movimiento en sus manos se formo para que poco a poco fuese abriendo sus ojos.

Ella sentia que cargaba millones de pesas en su espalda con solo mover esa mano o tratar de abrir con cuidado sus delicados ojos. Habia sentido que los habia abierto, pero aun asi, todo estaba negro. Oscuro como la noche, sin ninguna estrella que la alumbrase. Escuchaba voces, reconocia la voz de Zuko, la de su hermanito, y a el lloron de Sokka. No oia a Katara por ningun lado pero sabia que estaba alli. Igual que la presencia de Aang. Intento nuevamente, cerrando sus ojos y abriendolos una y otra vez. **- Y-yo- **Sintio como su voz salia debil y acortada. De la forma que menos le gustaba.** -D-donde.. E-estan?-**

Todos le miraban atentamente, y entonces fue cuando se dieron cuenta. Los ojos de Toph ya no eran de ese mismo verde vivo que era antes, ahora parecian cremosos, de agua, grisaceos, claros. -Toph, estamos aqui.. Estamos bien- Dijo Sokka a ella sonriendole y evitando que saliesen lagrimas de sus ojos, ya que era muy orgulloso. Aang al escuchar su voz se acerco hacia ella y tomo su mano. **-A-ang.. Sokka..- **Susurro sonriendo un poco, asi Katara se acerco a ella con lagrimas en sus ojos pero sonriendo un poco. Zuko miraba alejado la escena. Por que el si se habia dado cuenta de lo que habia pasado.

Toph estaba _ciega._

_--_

Los padres de Toph se habian dado cuenta de eso justo cuando el doctor se los comunico. Estos se preocuparon rotundamente, y decidieron que terminaria su año en el colegio, pero con uno que otro guardia vigilandole y ayudandole. Asi, se habian dado cuenta de como Toph accedia con facilidad a la escuela, caminando sin tropezar, algunos dirian que con mayor facilidad que antes. Fija, rigida, aunque no podia ver a las personas, sabia donde estaban y quienes eran por su tono de voz. No habia caido en depresion alguna, Aang y Sokka estaban feliz de tenerla de vuelta, pero no podian verle a los ojos fijamente. Cuando ella les señalaba ni siquiera les veia a sus ojos si no a su cabello, mejilla o cualquier otra parte, ya que carecia de ese sentido ahora.

Su oido se habia vuelto mucho mas sensible, al igual que sus otros sentidos. Pero para que se le facilitase tenia que esta descalza o con medias. En la escuela le miraba extrañados con eso.

**-Aang...- **Dijo la peli-negra en un susurro **-No necesito que me tomes de la mano para guiarme, se a donde voy**- su tono molesto hizo que Aang se sonrojase y le sonriese un poco, aun cuando Toph no lo notase sabia que estaba avergonzado. -Como lo haces?- Pregunto el a ella viendo como caminaba esquivando cada una de las personas que se le atravesaban en su camino.

**-No lo se, ondas, sonido. El profesor no deja de preguntarme lo mismo. Katara vino hoy a la escuela no?- **Pregunto ella, oyendo unos pasos ligeros y femeninos acercandose, pudo oir el susurro de Aang asintiendo. Katara abrazo a Toph. -**Oye, Katara, deberias hablar, a estos dos no les gustaria tener a una Muda y una Ciega en el equipo no?- **Dijo riendose de su propio chiste, aun cuando a Aang le dolia por dentro. Noto como Sokka se acercaba hacia Toph abrazandola fuertemente, para que ella le empujase de forma ruda. El siguiente en llegar fue Zuko, quien se encontraba excluido desde hace unos dias atras, miro, con curiosidad, la expresion de katara ante lo que Toph habia dicho.

**-¿Por que no hacemos algo? Hmm.- **Pregunto Toph con sus orbes hacia la direccion de las rodillas de sus amigos. Empezaron a ofrecer objetos para alegrar a Aang, Sokka y Katara. Quienes eran los mas deprimidos, Toph no parecia demostrar tristeza alguna. No por lo menos frente a ellos. **-¿Por que no van a ver una pelicula?- **Susurro una voz maligna desde atras, Azula les veia con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, Toph no iba a pelear contra ella, pero volteo su rostro hacia un lado orgullosa**. -O quiza a Katara le de mucho miedo y Toph no pueda entendera... Hmmm... Ya se, jueguen video-juegos.-**

-**O vayan a el parque acuatico, Toph encantara nadar alli..- **Sonrio aun mas, cuando Zuko se acerco a ella y le empujo hacia atras, no estaba ni con Mai ni con Ty Lee, asi que le facilitaria las cosas -Callate de una vez!- Grito llamando la atencion de la multitud. Ella alzo una ceja **-Ambos sabemos quien es mejor peleando..-**

Asi la chica alzo su pierna de una manera flexible y rapida, golpeando en el estomago del chico, este, al recibir el impacto tomaria su pierna y la trataria de doblar. Asi, escucho **-Ya!! Paren!!- **Era un llanto de una voz dulce pero a la vez triste. Suave y baja, tratando de dar un grito. Era la voz de su Katara. Asi volteo a verle, como otras personas de la multitud que empezaron a señalarle como la chica de las fotografias. Ella miro hacia otro lado apenada y asi Zuko solto a su hermana para alejar a la multitud de ellos y voltear a ver a Katara.

No estaba llorando, pero estaba apunto. Toph miraba al suelo aun absorta en sus pensamientos, cuando Aang la tomo de la mano y Sokka de su otra**. -Vamos a hacer algo, ignoremos a ellos, nadie va a detenernos..-**

Pero los tres chicos solo decian eso para ayudar a sentir mejor a Katara y a Toph. Por dentro estaban preparando una venganza. Contra los chicos de Jet y el mismo, contra Azula, y contra todos los que estuviesen entrometidos a eso.

Para eso necesitaria ayuda. Y alli estaba Jun, observando desde los casilleros lo sucedido

_Continuara_


End file.
